For Want of Love
by SylvanusGondry
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts Harry, Draco, and Teddy, leave for a new life in a new place. Join them on their next great adventure. There will be slash.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>The sun broke fair over the battle-scarred castle in the highlands of Scotland. A young man in a traveling cloak and a bundle in his arms made his way quietly through the corridors. As he swiftly descended the grand staircase a figure stepped out of an alcove.<p>

"Where are you going Potter?" asked the blonde with bags under his eyes.

"Away, Malfoy," he said quietly. "I just need to get away," quickly averting his eyes from the Great hall. It had been twelve days since the final battle and Harry was still haunted by the pale faces and unseeing eyes of the dead.

"Take me with you," came quietly from the blonde. "Please, I don't think I'll survive here much longer. The hatred in their eyes is too much. I… I can't …"

"It's alright Draco. I understand. Are you all packed?" Harry hoped.

"Yes…Harry," Draco said uneasily.

"Since we'll be traveling together, we may as well use each others first names." Harry said with a small smile. Draco gave him a small smirk in return. "We'll go to Gringotts first and get our affairs in order. I've already corresponded with the goblins and they understand our need for confidentiality. They'll help get our travel arrangements in order."

"Apparate?" Draco queried.

"No, we'll floo from Hogsmeade to Gringotts, then use muggle transportation to get to my new house in America. It'll be harder to trace for those that would like to get their hands on us," Harry responded as they made their way through the school gates to Hogsmeade. They looked back at the castle one last time before the flooing to Gringotts.

When they reached the bank Harry went to the first teller and stated his name and that he had an appointment with the Head Goblin. The teller took the trio to the goblin's office and knocked twice. A growled 'Enter' was quickly heard and the teller ushered them in and quickly left.

"Mr. Potter, I am Ragnok, Head Goblin of the London branch of Gringotts. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person," the goblin said with an almost feral grin revealing his pointed teeth. "We have made the arrangements requested for you and your godson, but I did not expect another, " he said with a pointed look at Draco.

"It is a recent development," Harry replied. "I think Draco would like the same arrangements to be made for him. He is coming with us."

"Very well. Master Malfoy we have arranged for all of Master Potter's accounts and assets to be put under the name Harrison Black and set up a trust vault for Teddy Black," at the mention of his name, Teddy gurgled and looked towards the goblin. Harry looked Fondly at his godson.

"We have also purchased a car and house in a muggle town in Washington State. According to the papers we have given Master Potter, his parents recently died and he was emancipated and gained custody of his brother, Teddy. We could make similar arrangements for you,' Ragnok quickly explained.

"I think it would be best if he was also given the name of Black and we can say that all three of us were adopted by the same couple and he was also emancipated upon their deaths," Harry said quietly while playing with Teddy. "If that's alright with you Draco?" Harry queried looking up from his godson.

"That would be best, I think," Draco responded quietly. "Are you sure you want me to be a part of your family Harry?"

Harry looked at Draco and said, "Our experiences are similar and there are very few who could understand what we went through. I would be proud to call you family Draco."

Draco sat back in his seat stunned by Harry's words. He could not believe that his childhood rival would so easily forgive him, but then again Harry had always been rather forgiving and Draco had always initiated the animosity.

He gave a small smile to Harry who returned to doting on his godson and Draco turned back to Ragnok, saying, "Please make the arrangements as Harry specified."

"Excellent. It will be done as quickly as possible. Pleas sign these papers," handing Draco a stack and a quill.

"Now here are all your papers and your plane tickets, Master Potter. Here is your portkey; it is untraceable and will drop you at a private part of Heathrow airport," Ragnok said giving them a thick folder and muggle pen. "Please give me a moment to get Master Malfoy's travel arrangements in order."

Ragnok summoned another goblin and directed him get a ticket for Draco on the same flight as Harry and Teddy. Harry was now making faces at his godson with Teddy trying to imitate his godfather as Draco finished signing the papers and handed Ragnok the forms. The goblin Ragnok summoned walked back into the office and handed him the new plane ticket.

"Here is your ticket," Ragnok said handing the ticket Draco. "Your portkey will activate in 45 seconds. Good luck Messrs Black."

"Thank You, Ragnok," Harry said. "May your gold multiply and your enemies diminish."

Ragnok gave him a fierce smile and said to them, "May your cups overflow and peace be your friend."

The portkey then activated and the trio found themselves in a small room. They exited a door in Heathrow with no one noticing and checking their tickets made their way to their gate. They quietly checked in at the counter and showed their passports to the clerk. As the plane was already boarding, they quickly made way to their seats. As soon as the were settled in, Draco turned to Harry.

"Thank you, Harry. I don't know why you've shown me such kindness with our less than pleasant history, but I appreciate it," Draco said.

"We both deserve a new life Draco. It may not be easy living with each other at first, but I am willing to try," Harry responded. "Friends?"

"Friends," Draco said taking Harry's extended hand.

They both sat back in their seats with smiles on their faces looking forward to their new lives. Teddy gurgled, smiling in Harry's arms.

* * *

><p>Those currently residing at Hogwarts made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy looked for their son, Draco, but figured he was still off sulking somewhere. Harry Potter's friends glanced around and not seeing him figured his godson, Teddy, had woken up early and Harry had taken him for a tour of the castle. All thought they would simply go to the kitchens later since they missed breakfast<p>

When lunch came around and the wayward trio had yet to show themselves people started to get worried. Lucius and Narcissa arrived at the head table as same time as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Professor McGonagall, have you seen Harry and Teddy? They weren't at breakfast and we haven't been able to find them," Hermione said while gaining the attention of everyone in the Hall.

"Draco is also missing. We haven't been able to find him, either," Lucius stated primly.

As the Great Hall descended into chaos a beautiful tawny owl flew through a window and delivered its letter to the acting Head Mistress. McGonagall opened the letter and quickly read through the contents her face growing more grim by the sentence. She then read the letter aloud.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_As you have no doubt already realized Draco, Teddy, and I are gone. With help from some diminutive friends we have made our departure secretly and untraceable. Please take this as a hint. If you attempt to find us it will only serve to drive us further away, figuratively and literally. We have decided to start new lives away from the painful memories that haunt us here in Britain. We ask you to respect our wishes._

_Thank You and Goodbye,_

_Harry J. Potter, Teddy R. Lupin, & Draco L. Malfoy_

The people in the Great Hall sat stunned for a moment before the shouting started. The volume continued to rise as theories, plans, and accusations flew. Narcissa glanced over at her sister, Andromeda, and noted the serene look on her face.

"Andi, you're taking the disappearance of your grandson, his godfather, and your nephew particularly well," Narcissa stated suspicious of her sister, who looked back at her calmly.

"Indeed, Cissy."

"Where are they, Andi?" Narcissa demanded.

"I don't know. I just know they planned to leave," Andromeda replied. "You and Lucius have been so wrapped up in re-establishing your station in life that you completely neglected to notice that others were vilifying your son and he was slipping deeper and deeper into depression. We talked and he asked if he should leave. I told him he should do what would make him happy."

Turning to McGonagall and the others, Andromeda said, "While all of you have begun to rebuild, you've completely ignored Harry's well being. You joke about his 'Saving-People-Complex', but you fail to realize he really does blame himself for all the deaths. The faces of everyone haunt him in his nightmares. Not to mention he is so hounded by the press he can't even leave the castle. This place he once saw as his home had become his prison filled with the memories of everyone he lost. His words, not mine. When he asked to take Teddy with him when he left and I assented on the condition he send letters and pictures from time to time."

Everyone stood still horrified by her words. She looked at all of them and stated, "They, all three, deserve a quiet life away from the press and their pasts."

"Be that as it may Ms. Tonks, there are still dangers out there and I must insist they return," said the acting Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt. "The letter said 'diminutive friends' would that be the house elves?"

"Mixy!" called McGonagall.

"Professor, ma'am, called Mixy," squeaked an old house elf decked out in Hogwarts livery.

"Yes, Mixy. Did you and the others help Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy pack their things and leave this morning?" McGonagall asked.

"Oh, no, Headmistress ma'am," Mixy replied. "Dissy did asks if they wanteds our help, but both says noes. It is good the young misters are gone though. Their nightmares were being very bads."

Everyone was stunned, none of them had known that the boys were having nightmares. With everything going on after the battle and then trying to rebuild the school and their country, nobody had thought to look in on the boys.

"We must find them," said Narcissa.

"Cissy, I should warn you, Sirius was not officially disowned and he made Harry his heir. That means Harry is now Lord of the House of Black. If you go against his wishes he could annul your marriage and disown you," Andromeda said looking at her sister. "And Minister Shaklebolt it will be very difficult to go against a Lord of two Houses. Leave the boys be."

Again people were stunned. None had known of Harry's status as the Lord of two noble houses. Andromeda looked around at the overwhelmed faces and then strode out of the room knowing her work was done.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Harry watched Draco play with Teddy while flying to their new home. Trying to distract from the memories of the past that came unbidden, Harry forced himself to think of the new life waiting for them in Forks, Washington. New people with no preconceived perceptions or expectations; a house all their own with a big garden to play with Teddy; a nice car that cost more than his so called "Uncle's" annual salary. Speaking of cars…<p>

"Draco, I didn't think to ask at Gringotts, but do you know how to drive a muggle car?" Harry asked.

"No, no I don't. I know what a car is, but I never thought I'd have need for one. Why do you ask, Harry?" Draco replied.

"Well I bought a car for us to use. Our new town is somewhat rural and a car is a necessity. We'll just have to teach you to drive and once you're licensed we can get you a car, too," Harry explained.

"Alright," Draco said and then went back to playing with Teddy who was not pleased with being ignored by his new friend.

The two new brothers spent the rest of the flight playing with Teddy and quietly talking about their new life. Over the next few hours they slowly got to know one another outside of the roles that they had both been forced to play for the past seven years. Draco was surprisingly gentle with Teddy and seemed to enjoy playing with the 7-week-old boy. When Harry asked about that, Draco responded by telling him that since he had grown up an only child Draco had always wanted a big family with lots of kids. Harry was glad to find that he and Draco had this in common and reciprocated the information by telling of his less than pleasant childhood with his muggle relatives. Draco had been horrified and told Harry it was a good thing they were no longer in England, otherwise the Dursley's may have had an unfortunate visit from Draco. Harry had laughed.

They landed at O'Hare Airport in Chicago with a one-hour layover that had given them just enough time to grab a bite to eat and change Teddy's nappy for the next leg of their trip. The flight to Seattle was quiet and Teddy slept for the duration of the flight, finally waking up on the descent into Sea-Tac Airport.

When they got off the plane a smartly dressed man made his way over to the boys. He had the boys tensing at the perceived threat.

"Messrs Black I presume. I am Jason Whitaker your Gringotts liaison here in Seattle," the man said quickly pleased when he saw the wariness leave their eyes.

"Mr. Black here are the papers Ragnok had made-up while you were flying," Whitaker said handing a folder to Draco. "After speaking with the American Magical Government we were able to confidentially get you three a form of sanctuary. The British will not be able to compel you to return in any way or form. As I said before, we did this confidentially so that short of coming to the States and requesting the exact files they'll never be aware you are here. And even if they do, they will not be given your location or be privy to your new names. We take these matters very seriously and we sympathize with your ordeal. Now, we can also arrange for you to sit your N.E.W.T.S. at the end of June if you would like and once again the paper work will be handled confidentially. We can also get you a potion to help you catch up in muggle subjects so that you can go to muggle school in the fall."

"I hadn't planned on going to school," Harry said uneasily, glancing at Draco.

"It's probably for the best, Harry. The fewer suspicions raised, the better," Draco replied.

"You're right, Draco," Harry sighed. "I was just ready to be done with school and we'll have to find someone to look after Teddy."

"There is a magical day care center in Seattle that you can floo him to every morning, Mr. Black. They are very discrete and welcome children of several different magical races," Whitaker put in. Harry relaxed at hearing that.

"Excellent, we'll do that then. Is there anything else Mr. Whitaker?" Harry queried.

"Only the keys to your car," Whitaker said handing Harry the keys. "Your house keys are on the key-ring and the directions to your house are programmed into the GPS unit on the dashboard. The house has all the wards you requested and once you drive through the gate you'll be keyed in and control of the wards will shift to you. I will be in touch within the week with the arrangements for your testing, the potion, and your enrollment at Forks High School. The floo in your house right now is set to my office only, but I will add the daycare center as we get closer to fall. Now let me show you to your car."

They followed Mr. Whitaker out the doors and into a parking garage where the car was. Draco stifled a gasp at the site of the vintage 1968 Maserati Quattroporte. Harry smirked at the blonde and raised an eyebrow seeming to say 'I have good taste, too'. Draco smirked back and helped his brunette friend get Teddy into the car seat.

"If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to contact me," Mr. Whitaker said.

"Thank you, we will Mr. Whitaker," replied Draco as Harry was giving Teddy a bottle.

They shook hands with Mr. Whitaker and he apparated away and Draco and Harry settled into the car for their three-hour drive. Harry put the key in the ignition, started the car, and then revved the engine making Teddy giggle and Draco grin. Harry decided, then and there, he would try to make his friend smile more often.

* * *

><p>The drive to Forks was long, but the scenery was beautiful. They were accustomed to the damp, verdant green of the Isles, but this put Britain to shame. They marveled at the trees and moss and the abundance of water. As they drove further into the Olympic Peninsula it began to rain. Harry explained that it rained in Forks on average 211 days a year and was surrounded by a temperate rainforest. Draco said it would be a good habitat for several magical creatures. Harry and Draco then grinned at one another.<p>

When they drove through the gate they felt a tingle of magic and Harry explained it was the wards.

"Those are some pretty powerful wards, Harry," Draco said. "What all did you have done?"

"Everything short of Fidelius, really. Plus several goblin wards," Harry said shyly. "I wanted to make sure Teddy and I and now you would be safe. I didn't have muggle repelling charms put in though. As you said the less suspicions raised, the better."

They drove along the gravel path and going around a bend, once again Draco gasped. The house was three stories and built in the Flemish Revival style. The facades were done in a pale rose brick with grey limestone accents. It had a pillared entry and looked like the proper old home. Harry pulled into the circular driveway and parked the car right on the apex of the arc and in front of the door.

"What do you think?" Harry asked worriedly.

"It's beautiful Harry," Draco replied his eyes shining. "You should be careful though, someone might get the idea you're a respectable gentleman."

Harry laughed and smacked Draco on the arm while calling him a prat. The boys got out of the car and Harry gathered a babbling Teddy into his arms.

"This is our new home Teddy. What do you think?" Harry said smiling down at his godson. Teddy looked at Harry smiled and went on babbling, waving his arms in happiness. Harry and Draco smiled at the boy as Harry unlocked the door and they made their way into the house.

They entered into a magnificent foyer with a lovely wooden staircase and Harry showed Draco into a cloakroom and then gave Draco a tour, explaining that the house was over 13,000 square feet. The house was decorated in the Victorian Aesthetic style, and while it may seem cluttered to some, it felt like home to the boys.

To the left of the foyer was a Drawing Room that led into a respectably sized Library. Just off the cloakroom was powder room for guests. To the right of the Foyer was the Dining Room done in blue damask, Butlers' Pantry, and Kitchen with a Breakfast nook done in the palest of yellow.

Up the stairs to the second floor Draco was stunned when he reached that floors landing. There were beautiful paintings lining the wall and Harry explained that this was the Gallery Wall. The second floor held six bedrooms each with its own bath. They decided they would take the rooms in the South wing and those in the North Wing would be Guest rooms. Draco's room was green with cream trim and rich wood accents. Harry and Teddy had adjoining rooms and Harry put Teddy's cot in his room until the infant was a little older. The room was a gorgeous royal blue with golden accents and the rich wood trim that ran throughout the house. Teddy's room was still a neutral white as Harry had decided to paint murals for his godson.

After pulling out and unshrinking their trunks and getting somewhat settled in. Harry showed Draco the third floor. On that floor Draco was surprised to find a Ballroom with Musicians Loft and to the right two private studies.

"Why the Ballroom, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Well, I figured with how much it rained Teddy would need a play room inside for when he is older and we can use it to practice spells when we start studying for the N.E.W.T.S.," Harry rushed out while blushing.

Draco chuckled and said, "You're an amazing Father, Harry."

Harry blushed harder which just caused Draco to chuckle even more. They went back downstairs to their rooms and finished unpacking before heading downstairs for a late dinner. Harry had asked the goblins to supply foodstuffs for one night and one morning. Harry began cooking a simple pasta dish when Draco piped up.

"Where's Teddy?" Draco queried.

"I put him down for the night in his cot," Harry said. "He could barely keep his eyes open. We'll need to go into town in the morning to stock up on food and supplies."

Draco smiled, "That sounds good Harry."

Draco helped Harry clean up after dinner and then they made their way to their rooms wishing each other a good night. They fell into their beds that night and slept soundly, the stress of the day seeping away.

* * *

><p>The next morning after a quick breakfast they bundled Teddy into the car and made their way to the Grocers. Harry snagged a cart while Draco carried Teddy and showed him all the products while Harry quietly explained some of them to Draco. They purchased a couple weeks worth of food and the necessary supplies for Teddy. At the check out Harry handed the clerk his Gringotts card.<p>

"Gringotts? That's a funny name for a bank," the clerk said trying to make small talk with the towns new residents.

"It's a small bank in England, but they have several branches here in the states," Harry replied.

The teller shook her head and handed the card back to Harry. The boys made their way to the car and started loading the groceries into the trunk when a uniformed man approached them.

"Good Morning boys. I'm Police Chief Charlie Swan. You must be the new residents in that house on Circle Drive," he said.

"Yes, sir. I'm Harrison Black, this is my bother Draco and our little brother Teddy," Harry said while Draco closed the trunk of the car and Harry held Teddy.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you boys. I was wondering if I could follow you back to your house and meet your parents," the police chief said.

"Our Parents died about a month ago. Harrison and I were emancipated and given custody of Teddy," Draco responded noticing how Harry had tensed at the question.

"I'm sorry boys. I didn't realize," the chief said looking rather abashed.

"It's alright Chief Swan. It's just rather recent and we needed a fresh start away from our painful memories," Draco quietly reassured the chief.

"If you boys need anything get a hold of me and please, call me Charlie," the chief said more subdued.

"Thank you Charlie. We appreciate it," Draco said giving Charlie a small smile.

"Will you be attending Forks High in the fall?" asked Charlie.

"Yes. Our family's solicitor is already taking care of our enrollment," Draco responded.

"Well, alright. Have a good day boys," the chief said before walking away.

"Thank you, Draco. I didn't know how to respond. I hadn't expected such curiosity about us yet," Harry said as the got Teddy into his car seat.

"Your Welcome, Harry. It's sort of understandable though, being a small town there probably isn't too much to talk about around here," Draco said chuckling.

When they returned to the house, Harry and Draco unloaded the car and got everything put away. The rain had stopped in the night so Harry took Teddy to explore the garden. While they were outside, Draco went down into the basement and began setting up a potions lab to supply them with the basics. In the afternoon after they had lunched, Draco and Harry began setting up their studies on the third floor. They would need all the room they had to be able to study for their exams, not to mention the fall school term.

* * *

><p>Mr. Whitaker contacted the boys a week later. He explained that the arrangements for their education and testing had been made. They would sit their N.E.W.T.S. during the last week of June and the Monday after, be given the potion and the reading necessary to catch up with their muggle classes. The boys spent the rest of May and the first three weeks of June studying and then sat their exams while Teddy was introduced to the daycare center. Teddy enjoyed spending time with other kids, but was always overjoyed to see Harry and Draco when they picked him up. At the end of the week Harry made arrangements at the daycare center for the upcoming school year and had Mr. Whitaker add the Seattle magical shopping district, Rainee Street, to their floo.<p>

A week later Harry and Draco received their N.E.W.T.S. results. They had tied each other with high scores in Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, and Herbology. Draco had beaten Harry in Potions and Harry beat Draco in Defense. They spent the rest of the summer revising their muggle subjects and were both confident they would be ready for the fall term.

Of course, they took regular study breaks to play with Teddy who was growing quickly. Draco thoroughly enjoyed himself when they went to buy Teddy more clothes. He had also insisted on upgrading Harry's wardrobe. So by the time the fall term rolled around, both boys were happy and content and looking forward to spending time outside of the house with people their own age.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>It was raining that Monday morning. Unlike the English rain that seemed to make everything dank and depressing, this rain, Forks rain, rejuvenated the garden, the home, and those within. It smelt fresh; a new day breathing life into dark and forgotten places. Despite this, Harry and Draco were ambivalent about their first day of school. While they were excited to meet people who didn't know their names and pasts, they were upset about leaving Teddy. They didn't want him to feel abandoned and they certainly weren't comfortable with the idea of someone else even partially raising him. It was with these thoughts swirling through their heads that they went about their morning routines.<p>

Harry and Draco flooed to the daycare center with Teddy, his bag, and the stuffed griffin that seemed to follow him everywhere. They left quietly trying not to make it more difficult than it already was. In the few months they had lived together this was the closest thing to a true family any of the boys had ever felt.

Draco and Harry returned to the house that they had nicknamed "The Wyvern's Keep." Harry and Draco gathered their school things into the new rucksacks they had recently gotten and got changed into clothes more suitable for the first day of class in a new school. Draco had insisted on checking Harry's outfit before leaving, saying that no brother of his was going to look 'scruffy'.

They got into the car with Harry driving. While Draco had progressed rapidly in learning to drive, he still did not have his license and Harry was wary of handing over control of his precious car. The drive to school was short and Harry parked in front of the administration building. They made their way inside to the secretary's office and stood at the desk of a clearly harried woman as Draco cleared his throat.

"Good Morning, how may I help you," the woman said glancing up.

"Good Morning. I am Harrison Black and this is my brother Draco. We need to pick up our schedules for the term," Harry replied in a neutral term to keep from laughing at Draco.

"Oh! Yes, it's nice to meet you Mr. Black. I am Ms. Cope, the school secretary," she said while shuffling through stacks of paper.

"Here they are," she said triumphantly. Sitting back up she handed the boys a stack of papers. "These are your schedules and maps of the campus. These papers need to be signed by each of your teachers and returned to the office by the end of classes tomorrow."

"Thank you, Ms. Cope. We shall endeavor to return these to you on time," Draco said silkily making Ms. Cope blush.

Harry and Draco laughed as they walked out of the building to their car. They drove to the student parking lot and parked at the edge under a tree. With twenty minutes to kill before classes started they compared schedules. Harry had English, Government, Calculus, and French in the morning and Biology and Gym after lunch. Draco had Government, English, Calculus, and Spanish for his morning classes followed by Chemistry and Gym after lunch. They were happy to have two classes and lunch together. After comparing schedules they headed to their classes ignoring the stares from their new schoolmates and quietly joking between themselves.

Draco left Harry at Building 3 and made his way to building six. Classes were boring with the usual start of year lectures and Harry and Draco being forced to stand up and introduce themselves to the students that had been going to school together since kindergarten.

As they made their way to the cafeteria for lunch both boys were beginning to regret their choice of going to school. The stares and whispers were getting irritating and the classes were annoyingly easy after their summer revisions. They stepped into the cafeteria and quickly found an unoccupied table unpacking their brown bag lunches. Harry had explained to Draco that the school's food would be nowhere as good as Hogwarts. After hearing of the food at Harry's muggle primary school Draco had let Harry make their lunches. It didn't hurt that Harry was an excellent cook.

As they sat eating and comparing class experiences a girl approached their table. She walked up trying to look sultry, but both boys thought she was trying too hard and gave the impression of being more than a bit desperate.

"Hi! You're the Black brothers, right?" she asked. "I'm Jessica Stanley. I wanted to invite you to come sit with me and my friends."

"Thank you, but we are quite comfortable where we are," Draco replied quickly becoming annoyed with this girl who reminded him of Pansy.

Just as she was about to reply the doors of the cafeteria opened and five beautiful people walked in. Noticing the direction of Harry and Draco's attention, Jessica explained.

"Those are the Cullen's," she whispered conspiratorially. "They moved here a couple years ago from, like, Alaska. The brunette girl is Alice and the blonde is Rosalie. The blonde boy is her brother Jasper, the big one is Emmet, and the other one is Edward. They're all, like, together together. Alice and Jasper and Emmet and Rosalie."

"And who is Edward with?" Harry asked feigning interest.

"He doesn't date. I guess no one is good enough here," she said bitterly.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted all of them. I don't think Mrs. Cullen can have children," she continued vindictively.

"How dare you!" Harry started his eyes alight with righteous anger. "As if that is any of your business or anybody else's for that matter. You are nothing more than a jealous and vicious hatemonger."

"We are both orphans and we would give anything and everything to have a loving family like that woman has provided to them," Draco added as he and Harry stood up and left the Cafeteria.

They walked outside, both boys attempting to reign in their anger. Draco turned to Harry and saw the pain and deep emotion passing over this face. Draco hugged his brother tight.

"It's okay Harry," he whispered. "We have a family and are giving Teddy one, too."

Harry nodded into Draco's shoulder and gave him a forced smile. He then disentangled himself from the blonde.

"They're not human you know," Draco said casually.

"I know. I'd say vampires drinking exclusively from animals. I did best you in defense, remember," Harry said with a grin.

"Prat," Draco responded smacking his brother on the arm before they headed to their afternoon classes.

Harry walked into his biology class and the teacher, Mr. Banner, directed him to the only open seat, which happened to be right next to Edward Cullen.

Harry smiled at the boy and took his seat listening to Mr. Banner's start of term speech. He then handed work sheets out to the class to gauge their understanding of the subject. Harry handed a worksheet to Edward and began working on his when he felt it; a presence attempting to gain access to his mind. Harry spun around and glared at his tablemate.

"Stay out of my mind, vampire," Harry said icily before turning back to the worksheet, missing the stunned look on Cullen's face.

As soon as the bell rang Harry was out of his seat and heading to the Gym to inform Draco of the recent development.

"Edward Cullen can see others' minds," Harry said with a hard edge in his voice. "Make sure you occlude when you're around him."

"How did you find this out?" Draco asked his voice just as hard.

"He attempted to break into mine during Biology," Harry responded.

Draco glared. Couldn't they just be left the hell alone?

* * *

><p>The Cullen's pulled into the student parking lot, not looking forward to the new school year. How many times had they done this? How many more times would they have to do this?<p>

Emmet noticed the new car in the lot. He was impressed by the Maserati, finally someone with taste in this Podunk. The Cullen's listened to the gossip and rumours surrounding the new students. The only things that were known was that they were handsome, rich, and British. None of the Cullen's had classes with the new students so they were actually looking forward to lunch for once.

They walked into the cafeteria and quickly spotted the new students looking especially uninterested in what Jessica Stanley was saying. As they sat they listened in on the conversation.

Rosalie looked murderous at the comments about Esme. Jasper attempted to calm her down, but he was just as angry. They listened further and were stunned at the impassioned defense of their mother and their family. These boys had never met them or Esme and still defended them unquestioningly. Watching the boys leave the cafeteria, Alice turned to Edward and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know Alice," he replied to her silent question. "I can't see their minds. It's like they're completely blank."

His siblings were stunned and turned to Jasper.

"Anger and grief and overwhelming loss," Jasper said quietly.

"So much pain," he continued almost to himself.

The Cullen's all looked at the door the brothers had exited. Who were these boys?

The questions raised at lunch bounced around Edward's head as he walked to Biology. He sat down at the table he had all to himself, lost in thought. His attention was regained as someone sat next to him. He looked up into the green eyes of Harrison Black and returned the small smile.

As class got under way Edward contemplated the smaller boy. After receiving the worksheet he tried to see Black's mind again and was stunned as the boy stiffened and turned on him with a glare.

"Stay out of my mind, vampire," hit Edward like a sledgehammer.

How did this boy sense him? How did this boy know he was a vampire? Did he know about the rest of his family?

Edward rushed his siblings to the car saying he would explain once they were home. He was stopped as someone called his name and he turned to see the last two people he wanted to see.

"Edward! Wait up, Edward," Harry shouted as he made his way across the parking lot with his brother.

Edward tensed and put himself between the Blacks and his family.

"If you attack my mind again it will not end well for you Cullen," Harry whispered dangerously as he got closer to the vampires.

"If you try to gain access to my mind or my brothers mind again we will see it as an unprovoked attack and be forced to retaliate," Draco steely added.

"We've fought your kind before, vampire," Draco continued "We just want to be left alone."

With that the boys made their way to their car and quickly pulled out of the parking lot leaving five very startled vampires in their wake.

That night Edward and his siblings related the day's events to Carlisle and Esme. Esme was worried, but Carlisle looked intrigued. He then surprised his family by insisting they invite the town's new residents dinner the next night. Everyone had different reactions to that, but Carlisle insisted his word was final. Rosalie, in particular, looked mutinous, but knew she had to pick her battles.

* * *

><p>After leaving the stunned vampires in the parking lot Harry and Draco drove home without talking, both lost in thought. When they arrived home they flooed to the daycare center and picked up Teddy. Draco played with Teddy while Harry cooked and did his homework. After dinner while Draco cleaned up and did his homework Harry took Teddy up to his playroom and they played until Teddy could barley keep his eyes open.<p>

The next morning the trio repeated their new morning routine. Teddy was a little fussier this morning as the dropped him off and Draco had to dose Harry with a calming draught before leaving for school. They drove to school in silence and ignored their still staring classmates in the parking lot. Classes were just as boring as the day before, but they noticed at lunch Stanley didn't approach them and the Cullen's watched them warily. Harry and Draco returned the wary glances with neutral expressions and acted as if nothing had happened hoping that a silent truce would be maintained.

That hope was shot to hell the moment Harry sat down in Biology.

"My father wanted me to invite you and your brother to dinner at our house tonight, to discuss what happened yesterday" Edward said quietly.

"I…I will speak with my brother," Harry replied cautiously. "We would have to bring our baby brother Teddy and Draco is rather overprotective of the family. I will give you an answer after school."

With that Harry turned back to his work and proceeded to ignore the vampire for the rest of class.

Harry informed Draco of the invitation in the locker-room before Gym class.

"What do you think, Harry?" Draco asked quietly.

"We moved here for a quiet life. I would prefer as few enemies as possible. Edward may have no control over his gift," Harry said.

"I'm just worried about Teddy," Draco replied quietly.

"I am, too. So we take our wands and if anything is off about the situation we apparate away immediately. Agreed?" Harry revealed his plan.

"Agreed," Draco said grimly.

After school Harry and Draco approached the Cullen's making sure they were seen before they got too close.

"What time would you like us to arrive?" Harry asked stiffly.

"Seven is fine," Edward replied just as stiff.

Edward then proceeded to give them directions to the house. Harry simply nodded and walked away with Draco. In the car Harry made a suggestion to Draco.

"When we pick Teddy up we should floo over to Rainee Street and buy some Blood-Pops. That way they won't be too uncomfortable while we eat," Harry said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Comfort! You're worried about their comfort?" Draco exclaimed. "You really need to re-sort your priorities."

Harry grinned making Draco huff before he let a small smile appear.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Harry pulled the car to a stop in front of the Cullen's home. The boys were duly impressed by the beauty of the modern style house. Harry turned to Draco and asked, "What do we tell them?"<p>

"Everything. If they are going to reveal their secret we must reveal ours. Trusting each other is the only way to establish a lasting peace," Draco responded.

"I hate it when you're sensible," Harry grumbled getting out of the car making Draco laugh.

Harry got Teddy out of his car seat and grabbed the baby bag and together they headed towards the house. Teddy looked all around at his new surroundings and then looked up at Harry and began babbling excitedly making both older boys laugh. Before they could knock, the door opened revealing a slender woman with a heart-shaped face and flowing caramel colored hair.

"Good Evening. I am Esme Cullen. Welcome to our home," she said ushering the boys in. "This must be Teddy. He's adorable Messrs Black."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. I am Harrison and this is Draco and you've already met Teddy," Harry chuckled looking down at his excited godson.

"Please, call me Esme," she said as she showed them into a living room filled with natural light.

"And please call us Harry and Draco. You have a beautiful home, Esme," Draco said letting his aristocratic background show.

"Thank you, Draco. I designed it myself. I was rather impressed when I saw your house being built," she responded graciously.

"That was Harry's doing," Draco chuckled. "Never would've guessed he had it in him."

Harry smacked Draco on the arm and was rewarded with a smirk from Draco, Teddy giggling, and a loud booming laugh from Emmett.

"Allow me to introduce my husband, Carlisle. He is a doctor at Forks General Hospital," Esme said indicating a young man with blonde hair that could have been Draco's cousin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Cullen," Draco said extending his hand.

He shook Draco's hand whilst saying, "Please, call me Carlisle."

"Of course. I am Draco, this Harry and Teddy," Draco replied smiling as Teddy giggled at the mention of his name.

"I believe you know my children," Carlisle said indicating their schoolmates.

"Why does the child smell like dog?" Rosalie growled from her position on the couch.

"Perhaps you would find out if you were patient, rather than demanding answers," Draco replied in a clipped tone noting how Harry's arms had tightened around Teddy.

"Why don't we move into the dining room," interrupted Esme trying to defuse the situation.

Draco and Harry followed her into the Dining room and were surprised at the amount of food on the table. It was like a French feast; the table was piled high with all sorts of French delicacies. Harry looked around for a high chair while everyone sat themselves. Not finding one he settled in his seat with Teddy sitting on his lap.

"I am curious about you comment about fighting our kind Draco," Carlisle started. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"It happened during the war," Draco replied while fixing plates for Harry and himself.

"What war, Draco?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"The war in Britain," Draco responded as if it were obvious.

He looked up at the Cullen's confused faces and then turned to Harry.

"Muggle vampires?" he asked.

"So it would seem, Draco," came Harry's reply.

"Oh, before I forget. These are for you," Harry said handing the Cullen's a box. "They're called Blood Pops and are made from animals blood. I am told they're quite good. We didn't want you to feel uncomfortable while we ate."

The Cullen's were now staring at Harry who was getting increasingly frustrated trying to hold Teddy with one arm and eat with the other while Teddy squirmed and tried to grab Harry's fork. Finally, Harry pulled out his wand and waved it at the empty chair next to him transfiguring it into a highchair for Teddy.

The Cullen's gasped at the blatant display of magic.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," Harry stammered, blushing. "After living seven years in the magical world and attending wizarding school it sort of becomes second nature."

"You're wizards," Carlisle stated neutrally.

"Yes," Draco replied, equally neutral.

"That's so cool!" Emmett exclaimed, earning himself a slap from Rosalie.

"So this war you mentioned was a wizarding war?" asked Jasper.

"Yes. A dark wizard and a madman calling himself Lord Voldemort attempted to take over Magical Britain," Harry said quietly. "Almost succeeded, too. We've been at war for the past three years. The last battle was in May at our school. Many people died."

"It wasn't your fault, Harry," Draco said taking Harry's hand. "You saved as many as you could and in the end you killed the bastard."

Harry smiled weakly up at Draco, released his hand, and resumed feeding Teddy ignoring the Cullen's mixed looks of shock and pity.

"You killed him, Harry?" asked Esme.

"I was the only one that could because of that stupid prophecy," Harry muttered. "Not that anyone else tried to even fight him. The entire country put the responsibility on my shoulders…a young boys shoulders."

Draco reached across the table and took Harry's hand again while the Cullen's looked on horrified by Harry's explanation. Draco looked up at them and continued the story.

"The prophecy was made before Harry was born," Draco explained. "A child would be born with the power to defeat the dark lord. There were two families that met the criteria and both went into hiding. Harry's family was betrayed and the dark lord attacked. Harry's father was killed instantly and his mother willingly sacrificed her life to protect her son. It was ancient blood magic and so when Voldemort turned his wand on Harry it backfired. The dark lord lost his body and Harry received only a scar."

"I was sent to my muggle relatives," Harry continued.

"What does muggle mean?" interrupted Alice.

"Someone non-magical," Harry answered. "I was sent to my mother's muggle sister and her family. They treated me like scum and told me my parents were worthless drunks who died in a drunk driving accident. I lived with them for ten years and then on my eleventh birthday I received my Hogwarts letter. Suddenly I learned that I was a wizard and a famous one at that."

"Hogwarts?" asked Alice.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Harry supplied. "It was amazing. I was away from my relatives and finally had real friends, but the peoples' expectations soon became known and Voldemort attacked again. He tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone in my first year; a magical object that grants immortality. I defeated him and accidently killed the professor he was possessing in the process.

"In my second year a diary containing a piece of Voldemort's soul found its way into the school," Harry continued. "It possessed a girl and unleashed a basilisk on the school; a large and poisonous magical snake capable of killing with its' eyes. I killed it and destroyed the diary saving my friends little sister. It was that year I found out I was a parselmouth meaning I can talk to snakes.

"In my third year Sirius Black escaped from prison in his animagus form," Harry said. "He was my godfather, but everyone thought he was the one that had betrayed my family to Voldemort and so he was sent to prison without a trial. We met at the end of the year and uncovered the real traitor, but Pettigrew escaped and Sirius had to flee. I was so looking forward to living with him.

"In my fourth year Pettigrew found Voldemort," he continued. "They kidnapped me and my schoolmate Cedric for a resurrection ritual. Cedric was murdered in front of my eyes and there was nothing I could do about it because I was restrained. They forcibly took some of my blood and Voldemort regained his body. We dueled and I was able to get away with Cedric's body. The war then restarted in earnest then.

"In my fifth year Voldemort exploited the mental link we shared," he said. "He tried to drive me insane and at the end of the year lured me to the Ministry of Magic by convincing me he had captured my godfather, but he hadn't. There was a battle. My friends and I were injured and when reinforcements arrived, Sirius was with them. He began fighting his cousin who was among Voldemort's group. She killed him.

"In my sixth year I began training. I swore no one would die for me again. I learned occlumency to keep others out of my mind and I learned how far Voldemort had gone in his quest for immortality. At the end of the year some of Voldemort's Death-Eaters gained access to the school. Some of our people were injured and our Headmaster, Dumbledore, was killed.

"I spent my seventh year on the run. With Dumbledore dead, there was no longer anyone to openly oppose Voldemort. The Ministry and Hogwarts quickly fell under his sway. My two friends and I spent the next nine months hunting down and destroying Voldemort's horcruxes. It culminated in the Battle for Hogwarts. Many people died including Teddy's parents and even myself…but it didn't stick. I defeated Voldemort and then we began to rebuild. I was hounded by reporters and worshipped as a conquering hero. People looked at me in awe, so I left. I just wanted to live a normal life in peace and quiet."

"What is an Animagus? What is a horcrux? And what do you mean you died?" the Cullen's questions flew.

"An animagus is a witch or wizard who can turn themselves into an animal," Harry said smiling. "Sirius' form was huge, black dog. Mine is a Falcon and Draco's is an Ocelot."

Draco smirked at that which made Teddy giggle as his hair turned blonde to match Draco's.

"How did he do that?" Alice asked excitedly, bouncing in her chair.

"Teddy's mother, Tonks, was a metamorphmagus meaning she could change her physical appearance at will," Harry said grinning at his godson. "He inherited the talent from her. While he can only change his hair and eye-color right now he'll learn to do more as he gets older."

Harry turned back to the Cullen's and sighed.

"As for you other questions they sort of go hand in hand. A horcrux is the foulest of dark magics. It involves splitting one's soul and putting a piece of the soul in an object. As long as the vessel is in tact the dark wizard cannot be killed. As for why I didn't die, you see, on the night he killed my parents Voldemort inadvertently left a piece of his soul in my scar. He made me a horcrux. In able to destroy him I had to willingly sacrifice my life. He destroyed his own Horcrux and I somehow survived. I don't know how; I don't want to know how; suffice to say it worked."

At the end of his story and explanations, Harry was sure that if vampires could cry the entire Cullen family would have been in tears. Harry, not wanting to be a subject of pity, turned back to his dinner. Esme really was a wonderful cook.

"Draco, I assume you were one of the friend's that accompanied Harry this past year," Carlisle asked after composing himself.

"No. Harry and I fought on opposite side of the war," Draco said quietly. "Harry was forced to fight by the prophecy. I was forced to fight by my parents' blood-purist ideals. If I hadn't fought, or had fought for the other side, Voldemort would have killed my entire family and all my friends."

The Cullen's looked shocked. These two boys had been unwilling soldiers in a horrific war and had somehow survived.

"You mentioned Teddy's mother. What about his father?" asked Emmett showing how smart he really was.

"Teddy's father was my honorary godfather, Remus Lupin," Harry said. "He was a noble werewolf. He only changed under the full moon. That's why Teddy smells the way he does to you. It will likely fade over time. We had Teddy tested over the summer and he didn't inherit his father's lycanthropy."

"Thank, Merlin," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Why are you thankful for that," asked Edward, genuinely curious.

"Unlike with shifters, for a noble werewolf the transformation is incredibly painful," explained Harry. "Moreover, they lose their mind to the wolf. There is a potion to lessen the pain and help them keep their mind, but it is far from perfect. That is why it is seen as a curse or affliction or disease. I would never wish that on my Teddy."

Rosalie looked curiously at the boys and asked a question that had been bothering her since they had started their story.

"Are the three of you actually related?" she asked

"According to the paperwork the goblin's drew up, we are legally brothers," Harry said. "In actuality Draco and I are distant cousins through my paternal grandmother and his mother both of whom were Blacks. Teddy's maternal grandmother was also a Black and he and Draco are first cousins, once removed. The pureblood families all intermarry, so it's to be expected."

"There are goblin's?" was Jasper's question.

"Yes," Draco chuckled. "Vicious little things, but brilliant when it comes to law and finance. They run Gringotts, the wizarding bank. They helped us tremendously when we fled Britain. Because of various treaties between the goblins and wizards, goblin law supersedes wizard law. The Ministry won't be able to track us that way."

"Why would they try to track you," asked Carlisle.

"I am a war hero, Draco fought on the other side, and both of us are very wealthy," Harry said. Bitterly adding "You do the math."

"I am sorry. Perhaps we should tell you about our pasts," Carlisle said.

The next hour was spent with each of the Cullen's detailing their personal histories'. They were fascinated by Carlisle and his decision to be a doctor. They nodded solemnly when Jasper talked about being a soldier and were interested in his gift. Harry was excited listening to Esme talk about being an architect; after designing his own house he had decided that was a career he could see himself doing. Draco took a shine to Rosalie and Alice and their shared interest in fashion. Harry had rolled his eyes at that. Hearing about Alice's gift, both boys were wary, not being particularly fond of seers after their experiences. Emmett was surprisingly intelligent and struck the boys as being a big kid at heart. Harry and Draco both sympathized with Edward's loneliness. When talking about his talent Harry was proven right about Edward not having any real control. After hearing this they forgave the boy, but warned him not to try again. They had both had more than enough people in their minds for one lifetime.

"I must admit that I am concerned about the Volturi finding out about what we have told you," Carlisle said as they moved back into the living room.

"It's alright," Harry said from his position on the floor with Teddy, Rosalie and Emmet. "The Volturi and Wizards have a treaty. We don't reveal them; they don't reveal us. It's held for over three centuries; they are not going to break it now. Plus they have a respect, albeit a grudging one, for me."

"Oh?" Carlisle responded in surprise.

"Two rogue covens joined Voldemort in the war," Harry explained. "I fought side-by-side with the Volturi against them. When one of their guard tried to attack me in the heat of the battle, I destroyed him. They took the hint; attacking me or my people is a bad idea."

The Cullen's looked at Harry with a newfound respect. Taking down a vampire wasn't easy and the Volturi Guard was the best of the best.

Draco talked with Carlisle, Esme and Jasper while Edward and Alice talked about school and Harry, Emmett and Rosalie played with Teddy until his eyes began to droop.

"Well, we better get Teddy home," Harry said standing up. "I think the excitement of the day has worn him out and Draco and I have school in the morning. It was a lovely dinner, Esme. Thank you for inviting us Carlisle."

"Yes, thank you," added Draco, also rising. "It was good to get out of the Keep without having to hide our nature."

"The Keep?" Esme asked after hugging the boys.

"The Wyvern's Keep," Draco laughed, relishing the hug. "It's what I nicknamed our house. Harry and I both have tempers and Teddy's tantrums can be heard for miles. I figured naming it after a magical creature with a famously foul disposition was only fitting."

The Cullen's laughed at Draco's explanation, to which Harry and Draco only grinned.

"You are welcome in our home anytime," Carlisle said shaking both boys' hands. "I think Esme and Rosalie would enjoy looking after Teddy from time to time."

"Thank you, you are welcome to visit our home as well, and we might just take you up on that," Harry replied chuckling. He had seen the womens' eyes light up when Teddy smiled at them.

The vampires accompanied the boys to their car, complimenting the beautiful automobile. Harry preened under the praise making them laugh and Draco roll his eyes. Harry reminded the Cullen's of the box of Blood Pops and suggested they might consider putting a couple in their backpacks for school and Draco finally caved to Alice and Rosalie's demands to be taken shopping on Rainee Street.

Harry and Draco drove home talking quietly to keep from waking Teddy who was sleeping in the back seat. They both agreed that dinner had been a resounding success and it was good to have friends they didn't have to lie to about themselves.

Harry parked in the driveway and carried Teddy into the house closely followed by Draco. They handed their coats and Teddy's travel bag to Dixy, the house elf they had recently retained, and made their way up stairs. They said good night to each other and went their separate ways; falling into their beds almost immediately. They each quietly reflected on their new friends. As they both fell asleep, they were happy with their new lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry and Draco parked next to Edward's silver Volvo when Alice excitedly waved them over. Getting out both boys smiled tiredly at their new friends.<p>

"Are you alright? You look tired," Edward asked with concern. Alice giggled noticing her brother was more focused on Harry than Draco.

"Teddy didn't want to wake up this morning," Harry sighed. "He threw quite the tantrum. It took forever to calm him down."

"Where _does_ Teddy go while you're in school?" Rosalie asked.

"There is a daycare for magical children in Seattle we floo him to every morning," Draco said through a yawn.

"Seattle! Wait…What is floo?" Rosalie asked, insistent in knowing about Teddy's wellbeing.

Harry smiled. "Floo is a method of magical transportation using fireplaces. You throw a handful of floo-powder into the fire, shout your destination and step through. You spin all about and it can be quite disorienting if you're not used to it. Teddy thoroughly enjoys it. It takes literally thirty seconds to get from our house to Seattle."

"You step into a fire," Jasper said askance.

"It's perfectly safe, but I understand you're hesitation," Draco said. "Most vampires find it rather distasteful."

Rosalie was somewhat appeased, but her eyes promised further questions. None of them missed the stares and gossip coming from their fellow students as the new boys in town were apparently being accepted by the Cullen's. All of them were quickly becoming annoyed with the small towns seeming inability to talk about anything other than them.

The day's classes were just as boring as before for Harry and Draco. They were almost regretting studying as much as they had. When they walked into the cafeteria rather than making for their unoccupied table they sat with the Cullen's; as Alice had insisted earlier that morning. As they sat down, Jasper grinned at them around the stick of a Blood-Pop. The other students in the cafeteria thought the world was coming to an end. Not only were the Cullen's willing to share their table, but Jasper was smiling; no one could remember ever seeing him smile before.

Before tucking into their lunch Draco handed some books to Emmett. "Sorry, I forgot to give these to you this morning. These are the best, least biased Wizarding histories we could find."

"Thank you," Emmett exclaimed. He had asked about history books the previous night and was looking forward to reading them. After all, he had said, one could only waste so many nighttime hours with Rosalie. She had smacked him for that.

Emmett spent the rest of lunch happily immersed in the books with Jasper. Draco, Alice, and Rosalie had pored over fashion magazines and debated the merits of each designer. Draco favored the French designers while Rosalie like the Italians and Alice was fond of the new wave out of Japan. Meanwhile, Harry and Edward had discovered a mutual love for classical music and compared favorite composers. Edward liked Debussy and Harry passionately expounded on the genius of Albert Ketelbey. Edward had been unfamiliar with the English composer, but promised to look him up. Both had agreed that Vivaldi's _Concerto in D minor_ was a masterpiece. At the end of lunch Alice asked if they could go to Rainee Street after school.

"Well," Harry began. "We'll need to pick Teddy up first, but if you come to the house around four o'clock we should be ready. The stores don't close until late so we should have plenty of time. Just remember, while you don't require it, we have to sleep, and I would like to put Teddy down at a reasonable hour to night; I'd prefer not to repeat this morning."

Rosalie quickly said that was fine and after a glare from her, the rest of her family hastily agreed, quite vociferously. Harry and Draco were happy to find such a strong defender of Teddy; they would definitely be taking her up on her offer to babysit.

In Biology Edward and Harry continued their conversation while working with the microscope. They both agreed that Mozart was vastly overrated. In Gym Harry and Draco talked about their new tentative friendships. The Cullen's liked them for them; not for their names or fame or wealth. The boys were quite happy with the way things were going.

In the parking lot after school the boys told the Cullen's to meet at them at their house at around four. That would give them time to pick up Teddy and get changed out of their school clothes.

At four o'clock the Cullen's pulled into the driveway and walked up the stoop. Edward used the griffin shaped knocker and waited. The door opened revealing a small, strange looking creature dressed in black and green livery.

"Yous must be masters' friends," it squeaked. "Come in, come in."

"Hey guys" Harry said walking in with Teddy on his hip. "Thank you, Dixy."

The creature nodded, smiling, and disappeared with a pop.

"Harry," Jasper said hesitantly. "What the hell was that _thing_?"

"He is not a thing," Harry said indignantly. "He is Dixy, our house-elf."

"And what is a house-elf?" Jasper asked.

"House-elves are like servants," Harry responded. "They bind themselves to a master or family and fulfill any request. Dixy cleans, does laundry, and runs errands for groceries and other necessities. House-elves' servile nature has been exploited in Britain and as a result they have few rights and are treated like the worst sort of slaves. Other countries, especially the States, treat them with dignity and respect. America has laws in place that protect them from abuse and they enjoy many rights here. That being said, I'm still probably one of the only wizards that insists on paying them. I offered Dixy five galleons a week, but he would only accept one, so I relented. After all, it's not wise to cross a house-elf; they are very proud and wield incredibly powerful magic."

"So they are basically slaves?" asked Edward slightly horrified.

"Well," Harry replied. "It's a bit more complicated than that. You see, if an elf isn't bonded their magic weakens and they will eventually die. There have been very few recorded free house-elves. I actually helped to free one in my second year. But, even when they are free, they still want, almost yearn, to work and they will accept very little pay. It really is rather byzantine."

"Hello all," Draco said coming down the stairs. "What's going on?"

"I was just trying to explain the nature of house-elves," Harry said.

"Ah," Draco replied thoughtfully. "They're complex little creatures, for sure. Very little is known about their origin. In the records they just seem to pop into existence and very little research has been done. They don't like talking about their race either. Odd little things, house-elves."

The Cullen's nodded, taking in what they'd been told and not sure what to think.

"So, we all ready to go?" Harry asked.

Everyone nodded again and Alice was bouncing up and down failing to contain her excitement. Harry grinned and held out a bottle.

"This is a port-key," Harry explained. "Everyone has to be touching it and it will take us to our destination."

Once everyone was touching the bottle, Harry said 'activate' and to the Cullen's it was like traveling in a tornado with everything spinning around. If they hadn't been vampires Harry was sure they would not have been able to maintain their balance upon landing. When everyone regained the bearings they noticed that Teddy was giggling. Harry shook his head in exasperation.

"He loves magical transportation," Harry sighed.

Everyone chuckled at that.

"We'll go to Gringotts first so you can exchange your money," Draco said while walking towards a magnificent stone building.

"That's a bank?' exclaimed Emmett.

"Indeed," Draco answered. "Goblins don't _do_ subtlety."

They walked up the steps and the vampires noted the warning on the doors.

"Do they really mean that?" a question from Rosalie this time.

"Oh, yes," Harry said. "As we told you before, goblins can be rather vicious."

They pushed through the doors and noted that both Draco and Harry nodded at the guards. They walked to an open teller and Harry cleared his throat. The goblin looked up, irritated, and then smoothed his features upon seeing the clients.

"Messrs Black," he stated formally. "I am Snarlbok. How can I be of service today?"

"Hello Snarlbok," Harry said silkily. "My friends here would like to exchange some money."

Harry motioned the Cullen's forward and they quickly took care of their business. They had remembered what Harry had said about goblins not liking those who wasted their time. As they finished Harry turned to Snarlbok and bid him farewell.

"Thank you for your time, Snarlbok. May your fortunes never cease to increase."

"Goodbye Messrs Black. May your goblet overrun."

"They seem rather fond of you Harry," Emmett said showing his curiosity.

"They do, don't they," Harry laughed. "Very few wizards treat them with respect and I do. Plus, I am an extremely affluent client. We told you how they helped us, but I failed to mention that they were generously compensated. They've done a lot for us and we have returned the favor from time to time. They're cunning has all but guaranteed we won't be found through our financial records."

"What did they do?" Emmett asked.

"They helped us change our names and transferred my family vaults to the Seattle branch," Harry grinned. "Family vaults are almost never transferred due to their size, but it helps that the vaults in Britain are still active. Though, if they are searched the only thing to be found is a solitary galleon."

"That's rather devious Harry," Emmett said returning the grin.

"It is, isn't it," Harry responded, smirking.

With that they left the bank and Harry and Draco showed them around Rainee Street. They were fascinated by the Apothecary as Draco expounded on the virtues of one potion or another. When they passed a wand shop, Harry explained the intricacies of wand-lore. Alice, Rosalie, and Draco had to be drug out of the various boutiques and then the baby shop. Harry had said that they were spoiling Teddy, but they could tell he really did not object. Draco looked sadly at Harry knowing that he wanted to make sure Teddy never suffered like had. The bookstore was an ordeal. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper drooled over all the books and knowledge that they had yet to explore. Draco and the girls had tried to pull them out, but had little success so looked to Harry for help. Unfortunately, Harry was just as bad as the others and had hidden himself in a corner going through stacks of books. Then he had found the children's section. While Harry made his purchases, Draco was heard muttering about having to build a whole other library just for Teddy. Harry had laughed and said that it was an excellent idea. Draco groaned.

After the bookstore they went to the Quidditch supply shop. The vampires had to ask Harry and Draco to slow down in their explanation of the game. They had been talking too fast and excitedly for even the vampires heightened sense of hearing. After the explanation, Emmett had decided that the game was the best thing he'd ever heard. When he started eyeing the toy brooms and Teddy, Rosalie had let her maternal instinct show. Harry had calmed both of them down by explaining that Teddy would not be getting a broom until he was at least two-years-old and he and Draco were going to take him to purchase it, as it was an important milestone in the wizarding world.

After the Quidditch supply they headed for a nearby sweet shop. Harry and Draco explained all the different sweets and in addition to buying some of their favorites, purchased two cases of Blood Pops for when the Cullen's visited. Jasper and Emmett had each bought a case for themselves and Edward had bought one for the rest of the family. When Harry was distracted showing Alice and Teddy some sweet, Draco turned to Edward.

"I know what you are thinking Edward," he said. The vampire looked at Draco, startled.

"I know you want to know Harry better. I've seen the way you've been looking at him," Draco elaborated. "I approve, but you have to go slow. So many people have hurt him and he blames himself for everyone that died in the war. Not to mention the fact that he has Teddy to think about. Take it slow, because if you hurt my brother, there is nothing on this earth that will stop me from destroying you."

With that said Draco turned to look at something new and left Edward to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>In the Headmistress' office of Hogwarts, the Order of the Phoenix gathered. It had been more than four months since Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Teddy Lupin had disappeared and school was back in session. In that time the public had grown irate. They were calling for the Minister and Headmistress to be sacked and that the boys be found and forced to return at whatever cost. Everyone in the office looked haggard.<p>

"Does anyone have anything to report?" asked Shaklebolt wearily.

"The goblins have instituted a hiring freeze," Bill began. "Because of this I haven't been able to regain my job. The only thing I was able to find out is that while the Potter and Black Family vaults are active, there are no accounts under the names Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or even Teddy Lupin. The goblins are being particularly tight lipped."

"I assumed as much," Shaklebolt sighed. "Relations with the goblins have been strained at best since Voldemort's reign. I'm afraid if we pressure them, they will declare war. We are in no position to fight the goblins and it would devastate the economy."

McGonagall sat back sighing feeling every bit her age.

"Is there anything else?" she asked. Everyone shook his or her head.

"I've contacted all of the European ministries," Shaklebolt said. "Nobody has seen or heard from the boys. France has become particularly antagonistic since Andromeda moved there. She has been speaking with the French minster and their ministry has granted her amnesty."

The Order frowned at that. They had wanted to bring Andromeda in for questioning, but being granted amnesty meant they could not compel her to do anything.

"We need to find them," said McGonagall. "I had planned on offering Harry the Defense position."

"I had planned on having him train aurors, Minerva," Shaklebolt said glaring.

"It doesn't matter what he does and knowing Harry, he can do both," Molly said primly. "What matters is that he and Ginny are to be married."

"Really," said Shaklebolt. If there was a contract they could bring him back easily. "There is a contract?"

"Not a formal one, no," Molly said.

"Then a verbal agreement," Shaklebolt said getting more excited.

"Not exactly," Molly said uneasily, only to be interrupted.

"Come off it mum," George said. "Harry broke up with her almost two years ago and even after the last battle made no move towards reconciliation. It's not going to happen."

Molly pursed her lips and glared at being scolded by one of her children. However, she refrained from saying anything to her son that had lost his twin.

"Regardless, we must continue our search," McGonagall said. "Perhaps you should look farther afield, Kingsley."

The minister nodded. This was quickly getting out of hand. When he found those boys, he would ensure they never left Britain again.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed quietly for Harry, Draco, and Teddy. They had added two events to their established routine; they now sat with the Cullen's at lunch and Teddy spent Saturday afternoons in the care of Esme and Rosalie. Harry had felt guilty on the first Saturday, but realized that it would be good for Teddy, and Harry and Draco needed some time for themselves. It was on the fourth Saturday that Draco, after coming up from his potions lab, found Harry in the Library standing in front of a window staring at nothing. He walked up to Harry and put his hand on the brunette's shoulder.<p>

"Do you want to talk, Harry?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry only nodded and led them into the kitchen. He sat at the small table while Draco made tea for them. He handed Harry a steaming mug and sat next to his friend.

"Draco," Harry began, "I know legally we are brothers and if anything happened to me Teddy would be in good hands. But, I wanted to ask if you would be his secondary godfather as well. There is no one I trust more than you."

Draco was stunned. He knew Harry felt this way, but it had never been voiced. Draco was also thrilled. He loved Teddy and would do anything for the little boy.

"I would be honored, Harry," Draco replied thickly.

"Thank, you. Mr. Whitaker has drawn up the papers; all you have to do is sign them."

Draco quickly signed them and dabbed his eyes. He noted Harry still looked troubled.

"Was there something else Harry?"

"I think...I have feelings for Edward. Does that make me selfish, Draco?"

"Harry, you've spent the past seven years putting everybody's wellbeing ahead of your own. We moved here to be happy and part of being happy is finding someone with whom to share your life."

"I know that Draco, but it feels like I'm abandoning you and Teddy. You both have grown to mean so much to me that I don't want to hurt either of you."

"As if you would ever abandon us, Harry. The Cullen's have already excepted us into their family and they think the world of Teddy. No, Harry, I'm afraid you'll never be rid of us."

Harry grinned at that. Just talking about the situation made everything seem so much simpler. He looked at Draco, and not for the first time, thanked the heavens Draco had come with him.

"Wait. You were looking for me, Draco. Was there something _you_ wanted to talk about?"

"Ah, yes. You see, I want to get my drivers license Monday after school and then get a car for me."

"What kind of car?" Harry dreaded the answer. Knowing Draco, he'd want some flashy sports-car like a Ferrari or something pretentious like a Bentley.

"I was thinking I might like a truck."

"A truck, Draco?" Trust Draco Malfoy to destroy your preconceived ideas of him.

"Yes, a truck. I don't trust muggles' reflexes and if some idiot hits me I want to be protected."

"Alright," Harry laughed, " do you have a particular truck in mind?"

"There is a 1953 Chevy for sale up in La Push. The owner is named Billy Black. I thought I'd give him a call tomorrow and see if it's still for sale."

"Sounds good, Draco, but don't think for a minute Teddy will be riding in it."

"I'd never allow it Harry; you know that."

Harry smiled. The day was shaping up better than expected.

* * *

><p>Harry drove them up into La Push Tuesday after school. Teddy was in the back seat entertaining himself by playing with his feet and Draco was happily watching the scenery go by as they entered the Quileute reservation. He was looking forward to the freedom of having his own car. Harry parked in front of the faded red house and they walked up to the front door and Draco knocked. A tall, black haired, Native American man about their age answered the door with a wide smile.<p>

"Can I help you?"

"My name is Draco Black these are my brothers, Harrison and Teddy. I talked to a Billy Black on Sunday about purchasing his truck."

"Oh, that's my dad. I'm Jacob Black it's nice to meet you. DAD!"

"No need to yell Jacob. I'm right here," a heavy-set man in a wheelchair came into the room.

"These are the guys interested in the truck. They're name is Black, too. I don't think were related," he said grinning at Draco.

Draco grinned back and turned to Billy, "Hello Mr. Black. I'm Draco and these are my brothers Harrison and Teddy. I spoke to you on the phone on Sunday."

"Of course, Draco. Please call me Billy. The truck is out back; Jacob can show it to you. He'll have the keys if you want to take it for a test drive. I'll be in the garage when you are finished."

Jacob showed them out the back door to the truck. As soon as Draco saw it he began getting excited. They all knew this truck would be Draco's. Harry refrained from pointing out it was Gryffindor red; there would be time for mocking later. Draco listened intently to Jacob described the truck. It was obvious that Jacob new the vehicle inside and out, and Draco was intent on maintaining it the best he could. Jacob handed Draco the keys and Draco took it for a quick test drive. Harry noticed that their eyes locked for several long seconds as the keys were handed over.

"So, Jacob, how old are you?" Harry asked casually.

"I just turned seventeen. You?"

"Draco and I are both seventeen as well." Harry paused for a moment. "Listen, I know you just imprinted on my brother. Draco has been through a lot this past year. Add to it that he is used to people seeing him for his name and his money and he is hesitant to trust people. Be careful; take it slow. If you hurt my brother you won't live long enough to regret it, shifter."

Jacob stood in shocked silence staring at Harry. Just as he was about to reply Draco pulled back up.

"It's perfect, Harry! Jacob can you show us to the garage I want to buy it as quickly as possible."

Jacob nodded and took them to the garage. When they walked in Jacob knew something was wrong. The entire pack as well as the tribal council was in the garage. He noticed that Harry and Draco tensed and seemed to be favoring their right arms.

"Billy, I have a cashier's check for the truck," Draco said calmly.

"I'm afraid the truck is no longer for sale," Billy replied.

"Oh," Draco said dejectedly. "May I ask why?"

"We don't associate with friends of leeches," an angry young man said.

Jacob glared at Sam Uley. Trust him to be an asshole.

"You don't even know us," Harry said quietly. "You don't understand."

"What is there to understand?" Sam retorted.

"We're wizards," Harry said calmly. "The Cullen's are the only people around whom we can be ourselves."

"Prove it!"

Draco's wand was in his hand in a blink of an eye. He pointed it at a piece of metal and wordlessly transfigured it into a dragon and made it fly around the room over the heads of those gathered while smoke issued fro the mouth. After several circuits it landed on Jacob's shoulder and began to purr. Jacob grinned at Draco, but Draco just turned back to the rest of the Quileutes.

"Do you require further proof?" Draco asked viciously, twirling his wand dangerously in his hand.

"Draco," Harry warned. Draco nodded in understanding and holstered his wand.

"For the past three years," Harry began, "magical Britain has been torn apart by a civil war. Draco and I were forced to fight on the front lines; him by his parents and me by a stupid prophesy. We left after the final battle last May to get away from the out-of-control press and the public with their wild expectations and fickle opinions. We wanted a quiet life where nobody would know us. We did not intend to make friends, but it has been most welcome. Surely, you can understand the burden of keeping such an immense secret."

The Quileutes nodded, each lost in their own thoughts. The youngest boy moved over next to Jacob to examine the dragon. He then turned to Harry.

"So are you actually related then?" he asked.

"Legally we are brothers. In actuality though, Draco is my distant cousin through my paternal grandmother. Teddy is my godson and Draco's first cousin once removed. Teddy's parents were killed in the final battle. His grandmother gave me custody of him before we moved."

"Why did she do that?" asked an older woman.

"She is getting older. Plus, she lost her husband, only child, and son-in-law in the war. We send her letters and pictures of Teddy every week."

"Why does Teddy smell so familiar?" asked the young boy.

"Teddy's father, my secondary godfather Remus Lupin, was what wizards call a noble werewolf. That means he only changed under the full moon. The transformation was incredibly painful and he would lose his mind to the wolf; it's nothing like when your kind shift."

"You know what we are?" growled Sam.

"Of course," replied Draco silkily. "You think we would walk into an unknown situation and territory without doing some research after fighting, and winning, such a brutal war."

Billy cleared his throat. "I think I'll sign the title over to you now Draco."

"Of course, Billy. Here's the check. I wrote it for a little more than you asked because I love that truck so much."

Billy smiled and he and Draco proceeded filling out the paperwork. The older woman walked over and introduced herself as Sue Clearwater. She notarized the title for them and refused to charge a fee, for which Draco thanked her profusely. While the paperwork was being filled out, Jacob introduced Harry to Seth Clearwater the youngest member of the pack. Everyone was pointedly ignoring Sam Uley's glare. Seth and Jacob walked the boys out to Draco's new truck and they all exchanged phone numbers. Jacob and Seth assured the boys that while others held irrational prejudices, they did not.

Harry followed Draco's new truck back to The Wyvern's Keep. They both reflected on the new friends they had made on the way back. Aside from Sam Uley, it seemed like Forks continued to welcome them with open arms.

* * *

><p>Kingsley Shaklebolt was tired. He had visited six different ministries in the past two hours and had nothing to show for it. In fact several had been quite hostile. It seemed Andromeda had been quite successful in her campaign with the French minister, who was now spreading the word to other governments. He and his entourage had recently arrived at the office of the Magical President of the United States and were waiting for him to finish a meeting. After twenty minutes they were finally ushered into the President's office.<p>

"Minister Shaklebolt, I am President Jack Ridley. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." He was a tall man standing in front of desk and was flanked by two men and a woman. "Allow me to introduce my Secretary of Defense, Phoebe Allen; my Secretary of State, Ilan Jenkins; and my Chief of Staff, C.J. McGarry."

Shaklebolt shook hand s with all of them and exchanged quiet greetings. Ridley motioned him to take a seat and sat across form him.

"So to what do we owe the pleasure of this surprise visit, Mr. Minister?" Ridley asked.

" Three of our citizens—Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Teddy Lupin—are missing," Kingsley began. "We've been searching for them since May and have had no luck. I was hoping you might have heard from them."

"We have," replied Ridley.

"Really! Can you tell me where they are?" Kingsley couldn't believe his luck.

"No."

"Why not?" Kingsley growled.

"When they came here in May they told us their story," Ridley said. "After a closed session of the American Magical Congress it was decided unanimously to give them asylum and grant them full American citizenship. Furthermore, all records pertaining to them have been sealed and are not to be unsealed for two-hundred years."

"That's impossible," said Kingsley in disbelief.

"Seeing as it has already happened, I assure you it is quite possible and we were well within our rights to do so," Ridley said in a hard voice. "Let me make something clear, Mr. Minister. If you take any action against them we will see it as an unprovoked attack on American citizens and thus, a just cause for war. Britain will not fare well against our army."

"Army?" Kingsley asked incredulous.

"Yes," Secretary Allen replied this time. "We maintain a standing military to combat terrorist Dark Lords. Perhaps, if Britain had had one you would not have had to rely an a boy."

"There was a prophecy, Secretary Allen," Kingsley responded dangerously.

"And it precluded anyone else from joining the fight," Secretary Jenkins asked acerbically.

"We are done here Minister Shaklebolt," Ridley said standing. "I trust you can find the door. Please do remember our warning."

Kingsley stood stiffly and left without another word. He and his entourage returned to London immediately. As soon as he was in the privacy of his office, he flooed the Headmistress and told her to summon The Order and the Malfoys at once. He had news.

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger made their way to the Headmistresses office. It was the second order meeting in less than a week and apparently the Minister had found something. They hopped he had found Potter and they would have him back soon; Harry was supposed to be their meal ticket. With the Boy-Who-Lived supporting them, they could become rich and powerful and Ginny would get rich, too. They couldn't wait. When they stepped into the office they noted the Malfoys' presence and their hope grew. As soon as The Order was assembled, Shaklebolt flooed into the office and promptly collapsed in a waiting chair.<p>

"You said you had news Kingsley," McGonagall prompted.

"I found them," he said quietly. "They're in the U.S."

"Wonderful!" cried Molly. "When do we go get them?"

"We don't," Kingsley replied shocking them all. "They have been given Asylum and granted full American citizenship. I was told in no uncertain terms that any actions taken against the boys will be seen as an act of war. The Americans apparently have a standing Army. We wouldn't last a week."

Everyone sat in shocked silence. None of the could comprehend the situation; none of them had thought the boys would go to such lengths. Finally, Bill spoke up.

"It's worse than you think minister. Gringotts recently concluded the decennial audit of the family vaults. My friend, Eric Mullen, audited the Black and Potter vaults. They had been cleared out; each contained only one galleon. Eric immediately reported this to the head goblin. Ragnok just smiled and told him to get back to work. There is no longer anything tying them to Britain."

"Merlin, Bill," Kingsley replied. "Wait, that's not entirely true; Draco's parents are still here. They could threaten to disown him."

Everyone turned to Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius glared back at them.

"If I did that," he responded silkily, "what would prevent Potter from annulling our marriage and un-naming Narcissa as the current Lord Black? I love my wife and son too much to risk their continued wellbeing. If Draco wishes to live in America, so be it. We will not interfere in his happiness."

With that the Malfoys left. The Order was again stunned. Since the war Lucius Malfoy had become a champion of families and once more an upstanding member of society. So much so, that if they attempted to destroy him they would end up looking like the villains.

"All avenues are closed to us then," sighed McGonagall. "I do not think those three boys will ever again step foot on British soil."

Everyone sat back and in his or her chair lost in thought. So many schemes ruined in one fell swoop. The boys would never return to Britain and they could not force them to.

* * *

><p>AN: I know Jacob's age is wrong, but I didn't want Draco to seem like a perv.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Harry, Draco, and Teddy eating breakfast when Dixy popped in.<p>

"Master Harry, Mister Jason be in the fire for you. He be sayin it very important."

"Thank you, Dixy. I'll be right there."

The house-elf nodded and popped out. He glanced at Draco and Teddy and walked into the Drawing Room where their floo was located.

"Good morning, Jason. What's going on?"

"I have some good news for you three do you mind if I step through?"

"Not at all."

Jason Whitaker stepped through the floo and looked around the house in wonder. It didn't matter how many times he visited the house, it never ceased to amaze him. Harry explained that they were in the middle of breakfast and showed him into the kitchen.

"Have a seat Jason. Can I offer you some blueberry pancakes? I made them myself," Harry said with a grin.

"No, thank you Harry. I've already eaten. I've got some excellent news I think you're going to appreciate," Jason said with a smirk.

"Oh, no," said Draco, "I was always warned to be wary around smirking lawyers."

"As well you should Draco," replied Jason only smiling wider. "Seriously though, this is good news. Gringotts was informed late last night that Minister Shaklebolt paid a visit to President Ridley. You know they've been working very hard to locate you. Shaklebolt asked if the American government had had any contact with you and Ridley told him yes. Ridley then proceeded to tell him that you had been given asylum and granted full American citizenship and that any actions taken against you would be viewed as an act of war. Shaklebolt blustered and tried to intimidate the President, but Ridley refused to back down. Shaklebolt left rather quickly and was incredibly upset. So, while they know you are in America, they do not know where or what names you are using. After a little investigation, Gringotts has been able to determine that the Ministry and The Order have given up hope of you ever returning. We'll keep an eye on them, but we believe you no longer have to worry about them."

"Jason, this is fantastic news!" Harry all but shouted. He gathered Draco and Teddy into his arms and tried to dance them around the room.

"Harry! Let me go," said Draco. He had meant to sound chastising, but he too was grinning like a loon. Teddy was giggling uncontrollably.

"Congratulations Messrs Black," Jason said, "but I have a couple other things, too."

"Well get on with it then," Harry said finally settling back into his chair. He still refused to give up Teddy, who he was now bouncing on his knee.

"Well," Jason began, "Draco your mother and father visited Ragnok yesterday. They asked if you were safe and happy. When Ragnok assured them that you were, they simply nodded and asked him to pass along their blessing. They also had him transfer one-hundred-thousand galleons into your account. Ragnok told them that he could not give them the name on the account and they were fine with that."

"They gave their blessing?" Draco asked stunned. He couldn't believe that his parents would actually approve of his decision.

"Indeed," replied Jason. "It seems they've been having some very long talks with Andromeda Tonks."

"Merlin Bless that woman," Draco said happily. "We should ask her to come visit sometime Harry."

Harry nodded at his adopted brother. He agreed that they owed Andromeda a debt of gratitude and it would be good for Teddy to see his grandmother. It was nice to have someone from their old life who actually saw them for who they were, rather than what they had done.

"Now Harry," Jason said turning to the brunette, "this last bit of news is less good. After you disappeared several people came around trying to access your accounts. This includes Molly, Ron, and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger. When access was denied they tried to have Gringotts declare you dead."

"WHAT!" Harry shouted rising from the table.

"Calm down, Harry. We have opened an investigation and once we have compiled all the evidence we will turn it over to the Ministry. We will also make it clear that if they do not prosecute, we will hand over the case to the ICW. If that happens, the ICW could impose crippling economic sanctions on Britain. Not to mention if the Ministry does not pursue it they will risk war with the goblins. They will have no choice but to look into the matter."

"Thank you, Jason," Harry said quietly. "I can't believe they would do that. They weren't able to get anything were they? Not even any information?

"No Harry. Ragnok saw to that," Jason said. "I know it doesn't mean anything to you right now, but we believe no one other than those four knew of their plan."

"It helps a little I suppose," Harry said watching Teddy play with his Cheerio's.

"I must be going, gentleman," Jason said as he stood. "Remember Harry, the good news out-weighs the bad today."

"Thank you, Jason," Harry stood and shook his solicitor's hand. "You are as right as always. I'm sure Draco wishes he could calm me as easy as you do."

"Damn right," Draco muttered as he stood and shook Jason's hand as well.

Jason laughed before heading to the floo. They heard him leave and sat back down to their breakfast. After they finished cleaning up, they flooed to Teddy to his daycare. When they said goodbye to Teddy he looked up at them and smiled.

"Bye-bye da," he said to Harry before turning to Draco and saying the same.

Both boys had him say it again and would have spent the rest of the day getting him to say it if they hadn't had to go to school. Draco and Harry finally pulled themselves to the floo and heard it one more time as they stepped through. They quickly got ready for school and hopped in Draco's truck. He had insisted on driving and Harry had relented. If only so he could comment on the Gryffindor-red color on the way to school.

* * *

><p>Draco pulled in next to the Cullen's who all looked at the truck in surprise. Harry and Draco got out smiling; looking as if Christmas had come early. Emmett was the first to recover from the surprise.<p>

"You're in good moods this morning. What gives?" he asked.

"We had excellent news this morning. The British have given up looking for us," Draco said. "Although, Harry's just excited about Teddy's first words."

"What did he say?" squealed Alice.

"He said, 'Bye-bye da' to both of us when we dropped him off this morning," Harry said, delighted. They "awww'd" and then Emmet spoke up again.

"Nice truck Draco. Where'd you get it?" he asked.

"I bought from Billy Black up in La Push," Draco replied happily.

"You went to visit those _mutts_?" asked Rosalie, disgust tingeing her voice.

Draco suddenly looked crestfallen and Harry spun on Rosalie.

"How dare you! I've spent the last seven years living in the most prejudiced society you can imagine. I will not tolerate such bigotry from my friends. And if you think I'll allow Teddy around someone so narrow-minded you are sadly mistaken."

Harry grabbed Draco by the elbow and together they stormed off. The Cullen's were stunned. That was not the Harry they knew; it was the soldier that had won a war almost single handedly. Rosalie turned and took in the glares of her siblings.

"You will fix this," Edward said in a tone that brooked no argument, "or you will have to explain to Esme why Teddy will no longer be visiting on Saturdays."

Harry's mind was rolling all through his morning classes. He didn't want to lose his new friends, but he would protect Teddy at all costs. Draco had agreed; it would be no good for Teddy to be exposed to those kinds of attitudes.

When they walked in the cafeteria Jasper waved them over. The boys sat as far away from Rosalie as possible.

"Harry, Draco, I wanted to apologize," Rosalie said. "It's just instinctual to dislike them."

"I don't care, Rosalie," Harry responded. "You seem to forget that Teddy's father, my godfather, was a werewolf. He was an amazing teacher and a great man, not to mention a war hero. Yet, he could never hold never hold down a job, because, as soon as an employer found out he was a werewolf he was fired on the spot. He had to live with that bigotry his entire life. I will not expose Teddy to anyone who would insult and denigrate his father for something Remus couldn't control. As much as Teddy loves his Saturday visits, I will put an end to them if that is in his best interest. You need to re-evaluate your opinions and ideals."

"You're right Harry," Rosalie said with a bowed head. "I know you probably don't believe me, but I am sorry. I would never do anything to hurt Teddy."

"Well you better get your shit together by Saturday," Harry said before leaving for his afternoon classes.

"Wait, does that mean…" Rosalie trailed off, hopefully.

"Teddy will be at your house Saturday, yes," Draco said stiffly. "Though if it was up to me, that would not be the case. Don't be mistaken, Harry is still angry; but he is an incredibly compassionate and forgiving person. I don't know how he has been able to remain like that after everything he's been through."

Rosalie nodded quickly. She knew she had gotten lucky and wasn't about to forget it. She would be better. For herself; for her family; for Harry and Draco; and most importantly for Teddy.

Edward found Harry sitting in Biology trying to read. He sat down next to the wizard and began getting ready for class. As the room filled up he turned to Harry.

"Thank you, for forgiving Rosalie," he said quietly.

"I haven't fully forgiven her yet. She'll have to prove she's changed before that happens. I'm not that easygoing."

"I know Harry, and she knows it, too. You were pretty impressive this morning. I don't think any of us really thought you capable of winning a war until we saw you that furious."

"That wasn't furious, Edward; that was displeased. You've never seen me angry and I hope for your sake you never do. There have been very few wizards as powerful as me. Draco doesn't show it as much, but he's just about the same strength. There's a reason we weren't afraid to come to your house for dinner, after all."

"That's good to know Harry. Listen…I…well I was…Hell! Would you like to go to dinner with me Saturday night?"

Harry looked stunned for a moment and Edward began to worry he had read things incorrectly. Then Harry smiled; a slow seductive smile.

"I would thoroughly enjoy that Edward."

"Excellent! I'll pick you up at six. Will you let me plan everything?"

"Of course, but I get the next one."

"The next one?"

"Yes."

Edward grinned.

* * *

><p>Harry lingered in the locker-room after gym class thinking about his upcoming date. When he reached the truck Draco was on his cell phone deep in conversation. Harry bid farewell to the Cullen's, saying he'd see them tomorrow and hopped in the truck cab just as Draco hung up. Draco said his goodbyes and joined Harry and started the truck. Draco was positively giddy<p>

"So who was that on the phone, Draco?

"Jacob. He asked me to spend Saturday on the beach in La Push with him. He asked me on a date Harry!"

"Congratulations, Draco. How long do you think you'll be up there?"

"Probably the whole day. Why?"

"I guess Teddy is going to have to extend his stay Saturday with Esme and Rosalie, then."

"What? Why, Harry?"

"Edward asked me to dinner Saturday night." Harry said with a smirk.

"I can reschedule if you want Harry." Draco said worriedly.

"No Draco. We both deserve this and Teddy adores Esme and Rosalie; and they adore him."

"What about Rosalie's attitude?"

"We'll see tomorrow when we explain the situation. If it's a problem, then I will reschedule for Sunday with Edward."

"If you're sure, Harry."

"I am. Say why don't we go to the Lodge for dinner tonight. I don't feel like cooking."

"Okay."

When they got home they flooed to the daycare and were greeted by a "Hi da's" from Teddy. They didn't think that would ever get old. They took Teddy home and proceeded to get ready for an early dinner out.

* * *

><p>They had a simple meal at the Lodge and as they were about to leave they ran into Chief Swan.<p>

"Good Evening, boys. Billy told me you bought his truck."

"Hello, Charlie," said Harry. "Draco bought it after he got his license. Said he wanted something big, so that if an idiot hit him he would be safe. How do you know Billy?"

"Well that's a sure thing with that truck," Charlie laughed. "Billy's an old fishing buddy of mine. Feels like I've known him forever. How are you boys liking school?"

"It's a little boring," replied Draco. "We did so much revision over the summer because we didn't know how the school would compare that were a little ahead of the classes."

"Revision?" asked a confused Charlie.

"Sorry," Draco said blushing. "It's a British term meaning studying."

"Oh, I see," Charlie said. "Here I thought it would be easy to acclimate since both countries spoke English and yet it's like we speak different languages."

"It certainly has its moments," said a smiling Harry.

"Well I hope my daughter likes the school," Charlie replied.

"Your daughter?" asked Draco.

"Yeah," sighed Charlie, "she's been living with her mother since the divorce, but now she's moving up here. Wants to give her mom and new step-dad some time to travel. Her name is Isabella, though she prefers Bella. She'll get into town on Sunday and start school Monday."

"Well," said Harry, "we'll be sure to say hello when we see her."

"Thank you, Harry," Charlie said. "You boys have a good night."

"You too, Charlie."

As they walked to the car Draco asked if they were really going to befriend Bella Swan.

"Of course not, Draco. It would be too dangerous considering what we are and whom we have chosen to associate with. We'll be polite, say hello, and our obligation will be fulfilled."

"That's more than a little bit Slytherin, Harry," Draco said with a grin.

"You have far too little faith in me Draco. I can be just as cunning as you," Harry said with a smirk

"There was never a doubt in my mind, brother mine."

On the drive home they discussed the new girl. If nothing else she would probably distract the gossipmongers, which would give the boys and the Cullen's some peace and quiet. After all, how much trouble could one girl be?

* * *

><p>AN: From now on, updates will be on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, for the remainder of the story.


End file.
